UNBELIEVEABLE
by Kiria-Akai11
Summary: Ketika Musim Semi memeluk Mentari, Sinar Bulan pun meredup, Hingga akhirnya, Tergantikan oleh kelamnya malam, Ketika cinta berubah menjadi obsesi, Yang terkuat di dunia pun tidak akan bisa menjadi tameng. A few years after war. semi-canon. ONE-SHOOT. WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OOC,OC, chara death, cover isn't mine.RATED : T. DLDR.


UNBELIEVEABLE

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto

But this story is mine

.

.

.

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OOC,OC, chara death

RATED : T

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Ketika Musim Semi memeluk Mentari

Sinar Bulan pun meredup

Hingga akhirnya

Tergantikan oleh kelamnya malam

.

.

.

Ketika cinta berubah menjadi obsesi

Yang terkuat di dunia pun tidak akan bisa menjadi tameng

.

.

.

Someone POV

Baiklah sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Keasabaranku sudah habis, penantianku telah usai. Sudah cukup kebohongan yang kau lakukan, janji yang kau ingkari.

Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan jadi boneka manis yang menonton pertunjukkan sandiwaramu dengan orang lain. mulai saat ini kau lah bonekaku. Aku yang akan mendampingimu dalam sandiwara yang tentu saja aku yang membuatnya.

End Someone's POV

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Aku berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Langit berwarna jingga ini terlihat sangat indah, mengingatkanku dengan seorang yang sebentar lagi akan kutemui. Seorang yang sebulan ini sudah tinggal seatap denganku. Tinggal dipinggiran desa yang sangat tenang dan damai. Tanpa ada yang mengusik dan mengganggu.

"naruto-kun,,", teriakku ketika sudah memasuki kediaman kecil kami yang terletak dipinggiran hutan. Ada sebuah taman lavender di depan rumah dan sungai kecil d tepi taman itu. Suasana sangat nyaman. Meski rumah kami sangat sederhana tapi aku sangat senang.

"Okaeri", sapa seorang pemuda pirang menyambutku dari balik kamar.

"hehe, tadaima", ku lihat sekilas penampilan Naruto, sejenak aku tertegun dengan ekspresi yang perlihatkan padaku, raut wajahnya terkesan, dingin.

"hei, coba lihat yang kubawa", ujarku memperlihatkan barang-barang belanjaan yang kubawa.

"Ramen? Kau pergi kekota?", tanya Naruto.

Aku pun menggeleng, "Bibi Hiyori yang tinggal di ujung jalan yang membelikannya untukku. Dia sangat baik, ya!", seruku lagi.

"Hn", gumamnya masih dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tidak suka jika dia sudah dalam mode pendiam ala Uzumaki ini. Terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari pada Uchiha Mode ON.

Aku mulai melangkah menuju kamar kami. Ya, kalian tidak salah, ini memang kamar kami. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini kami memang tidur satu kamar.

Baiklah, kali ini belum bisa dibilang kamar. Lemari pakaian kosong dan seluruh isinya sudah tumpah-ruah ke lantai. Sprei yang melayang entah kemana, dan lihat, buku-buku, bingkai foto, vas bunga pun sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi.

"Maaf Hinata. Aku tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi kupikir sedikit menata ulang kamar tidak ada salahnya. Tapi, malah jadi seperti ini", ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kutahu tidak gatal.

Hah, kalau sudah melihat cengiran khasnya itu mana mungkin aku bisa marah padanya. Jadi aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada Naruto dan mulai merapikan kamar ini seperti semula. Baiklah, mulai dengan bagian lemari pakaian. Naruto ikut membantuku merapikan pakian-pakaian kami. Namun disela-sela kegiatan kami tiba-tiba Naruto tertegun. Dia menatap sehelai kain yang saat ini ia genggam. Secepat kilat kurebut kain itu dari genggaman tangannya. Kain yang sebenarnya jubah berwarna oranye dengan corak api hitam dibagian bawahnya, serta tulisan 'Rokudaime Hokage' dibagian punggungnya. Segera aku menuju kebelakang untuk membuang jubah ini.

Secepat aku mangambil jubah itu darinya, secepat itu juga dia menarik lenganku dan membalikkan tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya.

"kembalikan jubahku", ujarnya dingin, lagi.

"ini bukan jubahmu Naruto. Kau bukan lagi seorang Hokage, kau harus ingat itu", ujarku tak kalah dingin. Melihatnya tidak bergeming aku segera menuju kebelakang rumah dan membakar jubah ini. Naruto bukan lagi Hokage, dia akan sedih mengetahui kenyataan itu, jadi aku harus membuatnya lupa.

Hinata's POV end

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto saat ini sedang duduk menikmati makan malam kami. Setelah selesai membereskan kamar tadi, walaupun ada sedikit insiden, Naruto membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Hinata sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya melihat Naruto.

"besok aku akan pergi ke Konoha, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata masih dengan menyuap makanannya.

"Konoha?", Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berniat menanyakan keperluan Hinata ke Konoha.

"untuk apa kau pergi ke Kono,,", namun ucapannya terhenti. Kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sekelilingnya berputar. Tidak sadar dia sudah terjatuh ke lantai dan dalam sekejap kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku harus membuatmu melupakan tentang Hokage, teman-teman dan tentang Konoha. Kau cukup mengingatku saja", ujar Hinata sambil mengelus surai pirang pemuda itu.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Nee, hinata. Kau tidak datang keacara pelantikanku. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu", ujar Naruto sembari mengahmpiri Hinata yang sedang mengumpulkan bunga lili putih. Hinata yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Namun, senyum manis segera terpatri menggantikan rasa terkejutnya pada pemuda yang mulai hari ini menjadi Hokage itu.

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun. Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan para tetua yang harus kuhadiri. Bukankah aku sudah meminta Hanabi untuk menggantikanku? Apa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?", tanya gadis itu.

"yah, Hanabi memang mengatakannya. Tapi kau orang yang sangat kuharapkan untuk datang Hinata", ujar Naruto dengan kerlingan mata.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Sebagai permintaan maaf Naruto-kun boleh meminta sesuatu padaku",

"benarkah?", di balas anggukan mantap dari Naruto.

"eum, kalau begitu aku ingin besok kau membuatkan bento untukku dan mengantarkannya ke kantorku, bagaimana?", pinta Naruto

"Dengan senang hati, Hokage-sama", ujar Hinata setengah membungkuk membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"dan jangan lupa untuk hari-hari selanjutnya juga ya!", ujar Naruto lagi dan menghasilkan wajah kaget Hinata yang polos.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku membawakan ramen untuk, Naruto-kun. Dia pasti senang", ujar Hinata yang sedang berjalan di koridor kantor Hokage.

CKLEK

"Naruto-kun", Hinata mengedarkan seluruh direksinya ke sekitar ruangan itu, namun tidak mendapati sang Hokage di tempatnya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia memasuki ruangan dan meletakkan bungkusan yang diapegang sejak tadi. Niatnya untuk segera meninggalkna ruangan terhenti karena ada bungkusan bento lain di meja sang Rokudaime.

"Hinata-chan!",

"eh", pekik Hinata yang terkejut karena Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Reflek gadis itu berbalik.

"sudah lama datang,ya?", tanya pemuda itu yang dibalas Hinata dengan gelengan lemah.

"aah, kau membawakan bento untukku?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"bento yang itu milik siapa, Naruto-kun?", tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata justru bertanya balik dengan menunjuk bungkusan di sebelah miliknya.

"oh, itu pemberian Sakura-chan. aku jadi punya makan siang double. Apa kau mau menemaniku makan?"

"maaf, aku harus kembali ke rumah. Ada sedikit latihan dari Tou-san hari ini", ujarnya menyesal

"ya, sudah kalau begitu", sedikit tidak enak dengan wajah kecewa Naruto, Hinata meninggalkan kantor Hokage itu.

'sakura membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto-kun', hal ini membuatnya sedikit gelisah.

.

.

.

"jadi aku tidak bisa memberinya bento lagi?", tanya gadis indigo itu kepada sosok bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"yaa, bisa di bilang begitu. Saat ini aku sedang menjalankan program pemulihan pada Naruto. Dia tidak akan makan apa-apa sampai pengobatanku selesai. Dia hanya akan mendapat suplemen vitamin yang akan menggantikan makanannya. Jadi tidak masalahkan?", ujar gadis musim semi itu tanppa tahu perubahan wajah gadis di depannya..

"baiklah, aku mengerti", ujar gadis indigo itu dengan nada sedikit kecewa

.

.

.

"ugh, aku sedang diet. Kenapa kalian malah mengajakku ke Yakiniku", ujar Ino

"Sekali-sekali kita berkumpul tidak apa-apa kan", seru Tenten bersemangat mengunyah daging panggangnya.

"jarang-jarang kita dapat libur bersamaan begini, Ino-buta. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kita berkumpul begini. Benarkan Hinata", seru Sakura yang dibalas anggukan mantap Hinata, sambil menyodorkan daging panggang ke mulut Ino, yang tentu saja berada dalam posisi membekap mulutnya.

"nee, Sakura. Apa di toko perhiasan tadi kau mencoba cincin?", tanya Tenten.

"e-eh, apa maksudmu?", wajah shock gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari pertanyaan rekanbercepol dua-nya.

"sewaktu berjalan ke tempat ini aku lihat kau di toko perhiasan, sedang mencoba sebuah cincin. Apa kau membeli cincin disana?", baiklah, ini pertanyaan yang sangat menusuk untuk gadis itu, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Nee, jidat, jangan katakan kalau kau memesan cincin untuk menikah", Ino tidak akan melewatkan momen mendapat berita atau mungkin gosip yang bisa membuat seluruh Konoha gempar.

"hah, seseorang memintaku untuk mencoba cincin itu pas ditanganku atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu cincin itu untuk apa", jelas gadis itu dengan helaan nafas dan wajah pasrah, dia tahu akan ada pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan menyusul.

"eeh, siapa yang memintamu untuk mencoba cincin itu?", ini pertanyaan Hinata, akhirnya gadis ini buka suara juga, dan mungkin karena dia juga penasaran.

"Jangan katakan Lee yang memintamu. Karena kalau benar, itu artinya cincin itu adalah cincin pernikahan kalian berdua", rasanya Sakura ingin menjitak kepala Tenten untuk kesimpulan gilanya yang satu ini.

"jangan katakan kalau...".

"Bukan Sasuke-kun, Ino. Jika memang dia, kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu", penjelasan Sakura ini membuat Ino menghembuskan nafas lega, dengusan Tenten dan kekehan kecil Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi orang ini memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun. Dia akan memberitahu semua orang di desa jika waktunya sudah tepat",

"Memberitahu seluruh desa?"

"sepertinya dia orang yang nyentrik dan berlebihan"

"dia memang senang jadi pusat perhatian", eeh, Sakura baru saja menyebutkan ciri si pemilik cinncin misterius itu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kedua rekannya jadi ingin mengorek informasi siapa sebenarnya si pemilik cincin. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata amethys sejak tadi melirik kearah gadi bubble gum dan terus menggumamkan hal yang sangat tidak ingin terjadi.

'senang jadi pusat perhatian?, Sakura?, Naruto-kun?'

.

.

.

Cairan bening yang menggenangi amethysnya tidak dapat dibendung. Terus mengalir tanpa henti, seperti tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menempungnya.

Sepanjang jalanan sepi gadis indigo itu terus menangisi hal yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar. Tapi kalimat itu terus-menerus menghantui isi kepalanya.

_ "Sakura-chan, apa cincinnya pas?"_

_ "cincinnya pas, Naruto"_

_ "hah, syukurlah. Aku tidak mau saat lamaran nanti cincinnya malah tidak cocok"_

.

.

.

"Kalau kuberi dia misi yang jauh, bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya sang Rokudaime.

"Hn", jawab Si Raven, masih berkutat dengan kertas laporan sang Hokage.

"Tapi aku bisa mati karena khawatir kalau dia pergi jauh dari konoha. Dia itu seperti adik kecil bagiku, dan adik kecil itu harus selalu dilindungi. Kalau begitu, aku beri dia misi di wilayah Konoha saja. Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Hn", sang ketua Anbu masih setia bergumam dengan trademark khasnya.

"Tapi dia akan pulang dengan cepat ke Konoha , jika diberi misi internal", gumam sang Rokudaime yang sepertinya membuat sang kapten Anbu itu mulai jengah.

"Aaarrhhgh, Bagaimana ini, Sasuke. Kalau Hinata ada di Konoha semuanya bisa kacau", gusar Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Urusai, Dobe. Aku kemari untuk membantumu menyelesaikan laporanmu. Bukan mendengarkan segala dilemamu, usuratonkachi", sepertinya sanng Uchiha terakhir ini sudah tidak tahan dengan segala curhatan sobat blondenya.

"Setidaknya berikanlah sedikit saran untuk saudaramu ini. Manfaatkanlah otak jenius Uchiha-mu itu untuk menolong orang lain, Sasuke", nada memelas Naruto kali ini sepeertinya akan sukses meluluhkan hati sang prodigy.

"hah", desahan nafas Sasuke menerbitkan cengioran khas sang Hokage, dan dia tahu saudara Uchihanya akan memberikannya jalan keluar.

"Berikan dia misi untuk menjaga perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Dari laporan disana ada gerakan mencurigakan. Misi ini masih diwilayah Konoha tapi cukup sulit, kurasa dia takkan kembali ke desa dalam waktu yang cukup lama", penjelasan Sasuke disertai sebuah lembaran laporan yang dia ambil dari tumpukan kertas didekatnya menjadi pencerahan tersendiri untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan misi ini kepada Hinata"

.

.

.

'Naruto, ingin mengirimku jauh dari desa, jauh darinya dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama'.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua ketahui si objek pembicaraan telah lama berdiri di depan pintu kantor sang Hokage dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Jangan tanya mengapa kedua ninja taraf Sennin itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, salahkan gadis hyuuga yang menguasai kontrol chakra dengan baik hingga tak bisa dideteksi bahkan seorang Hokage sekalipun.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Surai pirangnya melambai tertiup angin, manik birunya menatap kosong ke langit. Mungkin sudah satu jam dia berdiri di luar rumah menatap langit seperti itu. Sudah satu jam juga aku menemaninya disini.

Walaupun dia sudah berada tepat di sampingku, tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa dia sangat jauh.

"Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita masuk dan beristirahat, Naruto-kun"

"Kau tidur lah duluan, Hinata",

Bukan Hinata-chan, hanya Hinata, hanya seperti itu dia memanggilku sekarang.

"tapi.."

"Kau tahu aku tidak butuh istirahat,Hinata", ucapan dinginnya benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan. Dia memperlakukanku seperti orang asing. Apa dia tahu dengan segala pengorbanan yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan meninggalkan keluargaku, seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga.

"Seharusnya kau menemaniku, Naruto. Karena itulah kau berada disini bersamaku".

Tatapan dinginnya sekarang terarah padaku. Ini pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Orang yang paling kusayangi menatapku dengan tatapan muak seperti itu.

"Bukan hanya sekarang, dulu juga aku menemanimu dan seharusnya hal itu akan terjadi untuk seterusnya. Jika hal 'itu' tidak terjadi"

"Tapi keputusan terakhir yang kau ambil adalah menjauhkanku dari Konoha dan dari dirimu", teriakmu emosi. Tatapannya kali ini sulit untukkku artikan

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Aku tidak tahu darimana semua ini berasal. Yang kuingat hanya, aku dan 4 orang shinobi lain menerima misi menangkap perampok yang bermarkas di hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Kami menyerang markas mereka dan mengejar si ketua hingga ke sebuah gua, yang sebenarnya kami juga baru tahu ada gua disana. Gua_yang sebenarnya lebih mirip labirin itu_sedikit menyulitkan kami dalam melakukan pencarian, bahkan dengan byakugan milikku. Dan saat itulah aku menemukan kunai mata tiga dengan segel khusus, hiraishin no jutsu miliknya, milik Naruto-kun.

Entah kenapa aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Aku sangat ingin marah pada orang itu, tapi tidak bisa. Tapi dia terus menyakitiku dan sebentar lagi dia akan jadi milik orang lain. seandainya dia jadi milikku, dan hanya milikku saja.

.

.

.

Berhasil menemukan harta rampasan perampok yang ternyata disembunyikan dalam gua, kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu. Ada sebuah sungai kecil yang sepertinya mengarah ke air terjun. Setelah kulihat ujung air terjun ini sepertinya mengalir ke sungai bawah tanah di dalam gua ini.

Kuperhatikan sungai kecil itu, sungai ini sangat jernih tapi tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup didalamnya_bahkan lumut sekalipun. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih teliti air ini berwarna agak keunguan, mungkin karena pantulan cahaya bebatuan di dasarnya.

Aarrgghh

Teriakan salah seorang shinobi_bernama Yuumi_mengagetkanku. Dia memegang erat lehernya, seperti tercekik. Aku pun berlari menuju Yuumi dan yang kudapati hanya tubuh tidak bernyawanya.

Itulah yang terakhir kuingat hingga akal sehatku sepertinya sudah lenyap.

Entah bagaimana bisa rekanku yang lain mati karena keracunan air sungai itu dan dua orang anbu mengetahuinya. Jika hal yang ku perhitungkan benar, 'dia' akan segera tiba disini, itupun jika dia masih mengingatku.

.

.

.

Kulihat manik birumu tak lagi bersinar, kau terkulai lemah dipangkuanku. Kutelusuri wajahmu yang mulai memucat, matamu, hidungmu, dan tentu bibirmu. Oh lihat, ada setetes air disudut bibbirmu, air sungai yang kau minum untuk melegakan tenggorokan itu malah membuatmu meregangkan nyawa. Wajahmu benar-benar tenang dan saat itulah aku sadar, aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku.

.

.

.

Kulihat wajah sendu mereka, air mata itu, isakannya. Hah, aku muak mendengarnya. Mereka memanggil namamu, air mata dan isakan tangis itu untukmu. Tapi kau tahu satu hal yang paling penting. Sekarang kau hanya milikku. Ya, kau hanya milikku Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Manik biru itu perlahan terbuka di depan mataku. Tapi rasanya berbeda, cahayanya tidak secerah dulu, sinar birumu meredup. Kau masih mengenakan jubah kebesaranmu saat pertama kali kau muncul 'kembali' di depan wajahku. Aku hanya diam, terpaku, melihat kau yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapanku, sampai kau mengatakannya,

'Hinata-chan'

Ya, sampai kau memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum dan segera memelukmu dengan erat. Aku bersumpah dibalik helaian pirangmu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari hadapanku lagi. Kau hanya mengangguk. Tak berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau disini, disampingku, seperti janjimu.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Dua orang itu masih berdiri dibawah kaki langit. Mereka hanya tatap satu sama lain. yang satu mentap dengan raut wajah kecewa. Yang satu lagi dengan penyesalan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hinata", ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang memlas.

"Hinata? Bahkan kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan 'Hinata-chan' lagi!", gadis itu sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau, ia kecewa sekaligus menyesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku karena perbuatanku padamu?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci wanita yang sangat kucintai".

Air muka gadis itu jelas menampakkan keterkejutan yang kentara. Tapi dia hanya terdiam melihat si pemuda yang kini telah berada tepat didepannya dan mengulas surai indigo itu dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

'Seluruh shinobi yang dikirim kehutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha menghilang secara misterius', kalimat ini terus-menerus terngiang di kepala sang Hokage.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana segala jerih payahnya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang ia sayangi akhirnya dapat terwujud. Seluruh persiapan telah selesai, tentu dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Hari yang sempurna itulah yang dipikirkan putra tunggal Yondaime itu. Hingga salah seorang Anbu datang ke kantornya dan mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ingin dia dengar.

.

.

.

"Terkutuklah Yondaime yang sudah mengajarkan Hiraishin no Jutsu pada si pirang baka itu. Kita jadi tidak bisa menyusulnya", sergah Kapten Anbu yang tidak tahu permasalahan, tiba-tiba harus stand by di kantor Hokage untuk mengawasi bunshin Rokudaime, sementara sosok aslinya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"begitu mendengar berita dari anak buahmu tadi, tanpa pikir panjang dia pergi. Untung saja tadi dia bekerja dengan seorang bunshin. Jika tidak siapa yang menandatangani semua dokumen merepotkan ini", Shikamaru melirik malas ke arah tumpukan dokumen yang sedang dikejakan Bunshin sang Rokudaime yang sepertinya tak akan habis.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan dua Anbu untuk menyusulnya. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja"

"Semoga Anbu yang kau kirimkan tepat waktu. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak", terlihat jelas raut cemas pemuda Nara ini.

"Aku akan menghilang jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan?", bunshin Hokage itu melirik sekilas kedua Jounin elit yang menggangguk paham apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Naruto's POV

Sudah 5 menit aku mencari mereka semua dengan senjutsu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi saja. Sebaiknya aku beristirahat dulu. Menggunakan Hiraishin sampai ke perbatasan Konoha benar-benar mmenghabiskan chakraku, walaupun ada chakra kurama aku tetap merasa lelah.

Tidak kusangka ternyata meletakkan kunai spesialku diperbatasan ini ada gunanya juga. Tapi ada yang aneh. Seingatku aku menancapkan kunaiku di dekat sebuah gua, bukan didalam. Dan lagi di dekat sungai dalam gua. Aku juga baru menyadari ada sungai kecil seperti ini disini.

Aku merasa agak haus, air sungai ini sepertinya punya magnet untuk menarik peminat.

Seteguk air itu sampai ditenggorokanku, saat itulah aku merasakan leherku terbakar, mungkin seperti ini rasanya jika Amaterasu Sasuke membakar leherku. Selanjutnya aku merasa tubuhku seperti meleleh, terjatuh di bebatuan gua yang dingin tidak lagi kurasakan. Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaraku, tidak bisa. Seandainya aku masih Jinchuriki, Kurama pasti bisa menawar racun ini dengan cepat. Apa yang kupikirkan, kebebasan para Bijuu lebih penting daripada kepentingan pribadiku. Sial, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kesadaranku mulai menipis. Kegelapan mulai menguasaiku. Yang terakhir kulihat hanya sekelebat indigo yang menghampiriku, dan aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Aku merasa berada dikegelapan. Hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit cahaya temaram terlihat. Dan bayangan itu ada disana. bayangan indigo yang kulihat terakhir kali.

"Hinata-chan", hanya berupa gumaman, tapi gadis itu langsung meresponku dengan senyuman dan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Naruto-kun", dia mengucapkan janji yang terdengar seperti bisikan bagiku. Dan saat kutatap telapak tanganku, saat itulah aku menyadari semuanya. Aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

'Edo Tensei, Hinata'

End Naruto's POV

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Sakura ingin merebutmu dariku, Naruto-kun", dia hanya bisa terisak dihadapan pemuda itu tanpa bisa menatap wajahnya.

"dia hanya merawatku, Hinata. Walaupun aku seorang Uzumaki, tapi proses pengeluaran Bijuu dari dalam tubuhku tetap akan berakibat fatal. Aku tidak tega mengatakannya padamu, jadi aku meminta Sakura yang mengatakannya"

"Kau memberikannya sebuah cincin"

"lebih tepatnya, aku meminta tolong kepadanya untuk memesankan cincin"

"kenapa harus Sakura?"

"karena dia satu-satunya gadis yang dekat denganku, selain dirimu tentu saja. Dia juga pasti tahu cincin yang cocok untuk melamar seorang gadis. Juga, tidak mungkin aku meminta bantuanmu sementara, kau lah gadis yang akan kulamar. Tentu saja dengan sedikit kejutan", ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya.

Senyuman itu justru membuat hati si gadis semakin tercabik-cabik. Dia menjadi orang yang paling kejam di dunia ini. dia merasa sudah sangat jahat, bahkan lebih jahat daripada orang yang sudah mendeklarasikan perang melawan dunia sekalipun. Dia sudah merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain dan tentu saja kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin kubebaskan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku aka..."  
"Saat janjiku sudah ditepati"

"eh?!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada seorang gadis untuk berada disampingnya dan selalu melindunginya. Sampai janji itu terpenuhi, saat itulah aku akan pergi"

"Tunggulah sampai Neji-niisan memanggilku"

"ya, dan saat itu tiba, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku"

Seulas senyum merekah dikedua wajah itu. Entah senyum kebahagiaan, kesedihan, senyum palsu atau apapun itu, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu

.

.

.

END

A/N :

Baiklah silahkan lemparkan sepatu, sandal, kayu, panci, wajan atau apapun yang ada ditangan para reader.

ini hany fic pelampiasan angkara murka author, karena insomnia yang kambuh mengakibatkan saya tidak bisa tidur, dan lahirlah fic abal ini. saya bukan seorang pencipta romance, maka ini bisa dibilang fic yang ngalur ngidul.

tapi dimohon bagi reader-san untuk memberikan kritik dan saran anda tentang ke-GAJE-an ciptaan hamba yang nista ini...

and the last

.

.

.

RIVIEW ONEGAI...

puppyeyesnojutsumodeON...


End file.
